Sins of the Son
by herebedragons13
Summary: Steve's past comes back to haunt him, with a vengeance. Mainly Steve whump, Danny Angst.
1. Chapter 1

He lay on his side. Eyes clenched shut, trying to stifle out the hot white pain shooting up his side.

 _Breathe, take back control, breathe…_

 _What was he doing here? How did he get here?_

Steve tried collecting his thoughts, but nothing came back to him.

The pain got worse with each shallow breath, he gulped for oxygen and shifted….

*Clang* something restricted his movement. He realised his hands were bound, chains and shackles. He tried his legs and they too were bound.

 _Shit.. what have you gotten yourself into now Mcgarrett?_

 _Focus, breath, open your eyes._

Slowly he forced his eyes open, but there was darkness, absolute darkness. He tried again to shift himself up, testing how much leeway he could get from the chains.

 _Focus, assess the damage, assess your surroundings._

 _Everything hurt. Limb check, a few scrapes and bruises nothing too serious, I'll be able to walk out of here, if I can break free._

His hands now wonder to his upper body, his side was sore and it hurt to breathe, he's definitely cracked a few ribs. He now tries his other side, and his palm comes back sticky. He's bleeding.

 _Have I been shot, stabbed? Remember God damn it, how did I get here?_

"Steve?" a familiar voice echoes from somewhere across the dark room.

Steve is jolted back to reality, he did not realise there was someone else there with him.

"Huh" his voice is raspy, barely a whisper. He shifts pulling at the chains, and a groan escapes his lips.

"Steve God Damn it! Say something!"

Danny! It was Danny. Relief washed over him, he wasn't alone, but then came the dread. What was Danny doing here with him. For whatever reason he was captured or restrained, he didn't want his partner here with him.

"Danny, you ok?"

"Really Steve, you're asking me?! Yea I'm ok, the head hurts a bit but I'm fine. You were driving remember? You were on the impact side! Are YOU ok? Don't try and hide anything Steve, you've been out for over an hour, you had me real worried."

Memories come flashing back to Steve. Driving back from dinner, a black SUV out of nowhere, rams straight into the side of the car, the drivers side, Steve's side. There is glass everywhere, then searing pain, then nothing.

"I'll be ok Danny."

"Don't try and play tough Steve. This isn't the time to…."

"A few cracked ribs, and I have a gash to my side, but I'll be ok." Steve interrupted. He was feeling in control again, his brain was clear, and he had pushed the pain away, for now. Danny being there gave him back the power he needed. But they had no time to waste.

"Danny, we need to figure out who this is and what they want, we also need to get out of here, hows your situation looking restraint wise? My legs and hands are bound. "

"Whoa and he's back. My hands and legs are chained as well. While you were napping I tried everything, but they are bolted straight to the ground. Whoever brought us here knows what they're doing."

Suddenly the bolt on the door is unlocked, and a heavy metal door is wrenched open, flooding the room with light.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

** 2 Hours Earlier **

Danny closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

It's those nights, he thought, it's those nights that make it bearable. He let the cool night breeze caress his face, while the Camarro hummed on, and the distant sound of the waves crashed against the rocks…

He opened his eyes and turned to look at Steve behind the wheel.

 _And still he won't let me Drive._

"No, Don't say it Danny. I know what you're thinking, just don't say it."

"You, my friend ..."

Danny never got to finish his sentence. He saw it, at the edges of his vision, the black SUV, barreling towards them. Then everything froze, time had stopped on impact. The whole world had shifted, and started to roll, the ground was suddenly upwards, there was glass everywhere, blinding lights, then nothing.

The crunching sound of glass was what rouses him the first time. A ringing, a loud ringing, and throbbing pain in his temple. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus. A white light, voices, men yelling. The sound of metal, no a door being unhinged. He glances towards where the driver seat used to be, and he just sees an arm, an extended limp bloody arm. Suddenly he feels hands on him, rough hands. He was being pulled out, but his head connects with something hard, and then there is darkness.

He comes to again, his head feels like it is being ripped open, he wants to drift back to the darkness but a pressing sense of dread summons him. The world slowly comes back to focus, he was being carried. His arms and legs feel like lead, he cannot will his limbs to move. The rough hands were still upon him. Blurred faces of strong men, carrying him across a dimly lit corridor. In front of him a dark haired man was sharing his same fate, he only sees the back of his head, outstretched arms, unmoving. Something was wrong.

 _Do something, before it's too late._

But still his legs refuse to move. His eyelids are heavy, and the darkness engulfs him again.

The next time Danny awoke he was in the dark room. He opened his eyes with dread, he knew they were captured. The pain in his head was now reduced to a dull ache. He forces himself up.

Darkness.

 _STEVE, where was Steve._

Danny froze, and fear washed over him.

 _Steve was in the driver's seat, how hurt was he? Where was he?_

Danny paused and listened intently, there was breathing, raspy shallow breathing. Steve was alive, and he was there.

"Steve, buddy, wake up!"

"Steve"

"Hey, c'mon buddy say something"

Nothing, Steve was out for now.

 _He's alive, he's here, that's what matters._

Danny's focus goes back to the chains, he follows their trail and tests their strength, but his attempts are futile. Everything is too secure and bolted down. He can't see anything, he needs to get his bearings.

He checks his pockets for anything, but they had been frisked, and relieved of any weapons or communication devices.

"Hey, I know you can hear me, let us out of here! Hey!"

Silence…

A shallow breathe…

Danny racks his brains for an explanation, for an indication of the culprit, anything that could help him, but comes back with nothing. His thoughts then drift to his family, of Grace, will he ever see her and his son again.

Danny is lost in thought, it feels like days have passed, he barely realises the stirring and movement at the other side of the room. Then he snaps out of it.

"Steve?"

** Current **

The door is unlocked, and the room floods with light. Danny shields his eyes while they adjust.

Three men enter, two heavy built walls of men, the muscle. In the middle, an ageing man strolls alongside them. Danny does not recognize him, any of them.

Danny turns his eyes to Steve, his partner does not look well. Ignoring the sweat and sickly pallor he looks into Steve's eyes. Danny catches recognition in Steve's eyes, he also catches a glimpse of fear.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Steve stares at the elderly man in silence. Clean shaven, military attire, standing tall, staring back at him with deadly eyes. Memories come back, memories laced with pain, memories he had pushed back. His father….

Danny was suspicious back then, but Steve brushed him off. Danny was right, there was nothing easily resolved, there was no forgiveness.

 _The man looked me in the eye._

Steve let it sink in. His eyes betrayed him.

 _No time for weakness. Dae Won has kidnapped you and Danny, there is only one way out, it's either him or us._

"You, you're like cockroaches aren't you, you kill one but then well..." Steve says, his demeanour calm, his eyes cold again. He wanted to test the man, he had been wrong before, he was not going to make the same mistake again.

He senses Danny's eyes boring holes into him.

"So you do remember who I am." The man says calmly, smiling.

He looks very different since the last time Steve saw him. The man Steve talked to before looked defeated, locked up in a bunker in Morocco. His beard was untrimmed and his hair long. A retired military man.

"I've been waiting for you Steve, I have been waiting for you a very long time. The time has come for my patience to be rewarded."

"Ha" Steve mocks. "You, him. You're are all the same. You always stand there surrounded by your muscle, talking big talk." Steve nods at the two men at Dae Won's side.

"I am going to kill you, like I've killed your son, and nothing is going to change that."

"Your eyes betray you Mcgarrett. Your mother, she was strong, never showed emotion, but you're not the same. Weighted down by memories, ties, devotion and regrets."

The man seemed somehow calmer, not taking Steve's bait. His resolve unwavering.

"So why did you want to meet me in Morocco, huh?"

"I wanted to look the man that murdered my son in the eye. Your arrogance allowed you to believe you were safe. But I'm here to tell you that you are going to die Mcgarrett, I am going to take my time watching you suffer. I am going to push you to the edge of your sanity. And when your grip is too weak, and you want to let go, I am going to break your partner, the last of your family. You will watch him die, and you will know it was all your fault."

 _Danny, Oh god Danny, I'll get him out, if it's the last thing I do._

"The practiced monologue, the threats, the setting. You sir have outdone yourself." Danny cut in.

 _Think Mcgarrett, keep his attention on you for now, you need to get him out, unharmed._

But then the words echoed in his head: The last of your family…

"My family…" Steve began, but Dae Won interrupted him "Are dead Steve. You fail to grasp the weight of your situation. You are here to die and nothing is going to change that".

He nods his head at the man on his right side, and the man moves quickly towards Steve. Steve doesn't move, he seems deep in thought at the exchange of words, his mind is far away. The man grabs Steve, too confident to account for Steve springing into action.

It happens too fast, grabbing the man's arm, Steve twists it and there's a loud snap. The man lets out a shriek, making his partner run towards Steve. But the Seal is too precise, and the chains do not stop or restrict him, as he wraps his legs around the man's legs, bringing him down with a thud. His arms are on the man's neck, and without hesitation Steve twists and the snap echoes across the room, and the man goes limp.

Steve expects the retaliation, but the electric jolt still hits him like a truck and he goes down instantly. His body writhing, his veins on fire. His wounds make themselves known again. The pain is too much, and Danny's muffled words and yells send him on his way as he succumbs down into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny never understood why Steve had to always provoke his captors. There were many ways to persevere in such situations, and Steve always chose the harder way. But this time he knew that it was different, there was no information they could withhold or nothing they could do to change the man keeping them prisoner, he was set to be their executioner.

*Snap*

 _Shit. They are going to make him pay for that._

He watches as the other heavyset guard runs towards his friend, pulling out a cattle prod, watches as Steve goes down after it is rammed into his midsection. He clenches his fists when his friend hits the floor twisting in pain. Steve lets out another groan and he's out.

"Hey… Steve! Nooo… You son of a bitch!"

Danny yells and pulls at his restraints to no avail. The shackles dig into his arms but he doesn't care.

The guard shoves Steve off his now lifeless friend with his leg, and checks his pulse, already knowing the answer.

He looks towards Steve, bloody murder in his eyes.

Dae Won is still standing there, unfazed by the current events. He utters some words in an obscure language to the guard, and with hesitation the man leaves the room. Shortly after he returns, followed by two new guards, they carry their downed colleague outside the room.

Meanwhile Dae Won never breaks his attention from Steve, which now lies unmoving on the floor, a grin still on his face.

 _What have you gotten yourself into Steve? What have you gotten me into… No, no time for blame._

"The man is in chains. Imagine what he'll do to you when he gets out of those…"

The guard and Dae Won turn their attention to Danny. The guard looks at Dae Won, his eyes pleading to be set upon him. Dae Won only responds with "In good time, now get the chair."

The guard walks away, and on his way out delivers a brutal kick to Steve's back with his boot. The pain of the kick seeps into Steve's unconsciousness, and he lets out a moan.

 _That's going to leave more than a bruise_.

"You bastard! Kicking a man when he's down…"

The guard looks back at Danny, hints of gratification in his eyes.

He comes back quickly carrying a heavy chair and he sets it down in the middle of room. He then moves to the back of the room and flips a switch. A single flickering light bulb goes on, it doesn't make much of a difference. Eerie shadows dance on the wall as the guard also gets a bucket of water, and places it next to the chair.

 _This can't be good._

Danny watches as the guard removes the chains from Steve and drags his body to the chair. He can see the "gash" Steve mentioned before. The blood stain soaking through his upper trousers says otherwise.

 _Damn he played that down._

"Steve needs medical attention."

Still being ignored, the guard pushes Steve's hands into the restraints on the chair, he does the same to his legs.

"Wake him up."

There's a disturbing urgency in Dae Won's voice, and the guard complies with picking up the filthy bucket and emptying it on Steve's face.

As expected Steve splutters back to life, he takes in a deep breath, his eyes flutter, and he winces in pain... "Urgh"

Dae won nods at the guard, and without hesitation he begins exacting his revenge.

Steve isn't given enough time to recover before the guard grabs a chunk of his hair and yanks his head upward. He looks into Steve's eyes as he delivers his first punch. His beefy fist lands on Steve's Jaw, and his face is thrown sideways. But he recovers quickly. Steve is awake now, he shifts back to his position, clenching his jaw. His eyes now in focus, and he stares back at Dae Won, silent.

This seems to annoy Dae Won, and he nods again at the guard, which throws another punch, but Steve sits back up, even more defiant, blood trickles down his pale face from a fresh cracked lips.

Dae Won utters more unknown words to the guard. The guard smiles, cracks his knuckles and begins his assault again, this time with more ruthlessness.

His fists rain down as thunder on Steve's face, one after the other. Steve takes the punches, his hands digging into the chair for support. Watching the events unfold in front of Danny are too much, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh makes him sick to his stomach. This was his partner, this was Steve. He is yelling yanking at his chains but to no avail.

The guard then throws a punch to Steve's stomach, making him curl up in pain. But he has no time to catch his breathe as another fist makes contact with his wound. His face contorts in agony and he lets out a muffled yell.

Danny can't watch, he is helpless, he fumbles at his chains, he's kicking, trying to get their attention, but they don't care. They only want Steve, and they want him in as much pain as possible.

The guard looks at his bloodied fist and wipes it on Steve's shirt. He then hits him again this time on his other side, and the fist catches Steve's bruised ribs and he gasps, his strength now wavering. With that blow Danny is sure Steve has cracked more ribs by now. But the guard continues, and his strong fists collide with Steve's face harder than ever.

The onslaught continues, and seems to last forever. After a while the guard is tired, he stands with his arms on his legs panting.

 _Oh god Steve is a mess._

A mangle of blood, bruises swelling and sweat, his head lolls to the right, he can't keep himself upright. His breathing is heavy and laboured.

Dae Won is ecstatic, he comes closer to Steve and grabs his face, forcing him to look into his eyes, as he bares his teeth menacingly.

"You do have your mother's eyes. You need to understand Steve that.. that when you lose everything, life becomes simple. The chains that bind you, are lifted. Your eyes can see the target more clearly. You can get lost in your own pain, in the loss, the memories. But if you rise above it, if you do not pity your existence, you do not give in to weakness, you can take what you've lost back, all of it. You rise from ashes, become stronger than ever. Then, and only then can you make your enemies pay, they will see you, and they will tremble. Do you know why Steve, because they don't expect it."

Steve is struggling against his grip but he tightens it, and holds him closer.

"The eyes, the eyes are the gate to the soul, they offer true intimacy. It is a delicate matter when you breathe in your enemies' last breath, imprint your face onto their departing soul, in their last seconds on this earth. Their eyes Steve, they plead, they bleed and reveal all, all their secrets. That Steve is liberating power. You should know that your mother's last seconds were mine." Steve is suddenly an inferno, a fire burns in his eyes, he fights his restraints but they are welded to the chair, he is trying to get free of Dae Won but he won't let him, he grabs his face even harder, and his callous words echo across the room: "No Steve no, it's not that easy, I'm not another low life target like the ones you're used to deal with. I am not… not my son, I am not like other men. I am a reborn man. Do not forget why you are here boy, you are here to die."

Dae Won lets go of Steve, and moves back quickly as Steve makes the most of his newfound freedom and attempts to head-butt the man. But Dae Won is clear.

The guard doesn't wait to deliver his knockout punch and he slams his fist hard into Steve's face. Steve's head is thrown to the side, and he slumps backward, he is unconscious.

The guard, exhausted but content looks at Dae Won. Dae Won barks more commands at him and he moves quickly, he removes the restraints from Steve and Steve sinks lower in his chair. But he grabs him quickly and drops him to the floor. He then drags him to Danny's side of the room and Danny is on fire, he is ready to pounce, but the guard warns him:

"You try anything and I'll rip your friend's throat out."

Danny complies, he is trembling with anger, but for now he needed to help Steve.

 _Oh God Steve._

The guard drops Steve close to Danny, and throws a package next to his feet.

Dae Won beckons the guard and as they exit the room, he looks back,

"Fix your friend up will you. We need him ready for round two."

The heavy metal door screeches shut behind them, leaving Danny in the deafening silence and dread.


	5. Chapter 5

A searing pain erupts in his side, and he is jolted back to life. He opens his eyes and gulps for air, as a man resurfacing from underwater. His lungs welcome the air but his ribs protest. The bright light and nausea take over and he clenches his eyes shut. A distant voice calms him.

"Steve, easy easy... you took quite a beating..."

He opens his eyes again and glances down at his midsection, it's a blur of blood and bandages...

 _Danny's been busy._

The world starts spinning, and before he realises it he's emptying the meagre contents of his stomach.

"Easy Steve, there we go."

The convulsions, stop and he feels weak. He is laying on his side now, just attempting to stay conscious. The floor is cold, the flickering bulb sinister.

The events of the past few hours flash before him, and he takes in the pain, the revelations, and their dire situation. He is much weaker now, and he asses the toll the beating has taken on his body, along with the collision earlier. It's not good. He needs to maintain his strength so that they can get out of here, or at least get Danny out of here.

He shouldn't have lost his cool earlier, he thinks of what Dae Won said about his family.

 _No time for weakness._

He tries to steady himself, and attempts to sit up, but the pain engulfs him again.

"Argh! Danny help me up"

"I don't think so buddy. Stay still."

"But I .." he splutters.

Danny puts his hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"I've had a look at the wound in your side, it's pretty bad. The bleeding's stopped a while back but it's quite a deep cut, and I'm worried it'll get infected. I'm pretty sure you have a concussion, and not to mention your ribs, try not to move too much, as I'm worried they're broken."

"So you're a doctor now?"

He starts to laugh but the pain proves Danny's point, and his attempt turns into an excruciating cough.

"Alright alright very funny Steve, enough out of you now. We need to figure out what to do. You're unchained, but I don't think that's going to do us any good, seeing the state you're in."

"Thanks for the reassurance Danny. If I've survived you're patching up skills, I'll probably survive anything..."

He can see Danny smirking at him, they both knew how deep in they were, and Danny wasn't buying the act.

"Alright Mr Navy Seal. Let's hear what you have in mind"

His head is much clearer now, but he finds it hard to formulate a plan and his thoughts are scattered.

Instead he starts to assess his injuries again, his face is numb and he tastes blood. There is a dull pain in his back which he cannot place, but his legs are intact. His midsection is a mess… he moves his arm to the bandages and winces..

 _Yea that's going to be a problem_

He slowly manages to sit up, though heavily leaning on Danny's arm. It feels like he's run a marathon, and his breathing is laboured.

"Steve, like I said take your time"

"We don't know when they'll be back. We need to move quickly"

"I'm not sure wha…"

"Let me get to the door, and I'll…."

The locks are undone, and the room echoes as the door is thrown open. The dreaded moment has arrived, multiple figures slowly pile into the room, their faces determined and unforgiving. They have run out of time, this was round two.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny has no time to react as he watches Steve spring to his feet, all pain and fatigue surprisingly dissipated.

 _What?! How did Steve manage to do that!_

He can't be much help like this, and he tries to stand, but the chains have no leeway, and he yet again is left behind to watch from the sidelines.

In an instant Steve lunges at both guards. The guards are taken by surprise. Steve was in bad shape, and they weren't expect him to be on his feet so soon, after the beating he had just taken, let alone throwing punches. They have underestimated the navy seal yet again.

Both guards are knocked back, one only stumbles catching his footing at the last second, but the other loses his balance and hits the ground hard, his head connecting with the filthy ground with a crack. He's out cold.

The other guard reaches for his gun, but Steve, running now purely on adrenaline, throws a punch and catches the guard in the chin. Even when injured, the seal's fist was no laughing matter, and the guard feels its full force and falls next to his friend. His gun sliding out of his grip across the floor.

They were not expecting much retaliation, and he himself wasn't either, but he was going to help as much as he could.

"Steve grab their guns!"

But Steve ignores him, he is making his way towards Dae Won amid the chaos, like an unstoppable juggernaut.

Dae Won is surprisingly not expecting the retaliation either, and starts fumbling for his gun, not breaking eye contact with Steve. Steve is too quick, and he lunges for the gun, blocking a punch to his ribs. But Dae Won's other fist makes contact with his other side, eliciting a groan. Steve does not stop and kicks Dae Won's legs from under him. The man goes down as his gun flies into a dark corner on the other side of the room.

Then he sees it, the guard's gun is at reach...

 _You need to get that gun no matter what, you need to get out of here_

He lunges for the gun, as far as his chains would allow him, and manages to grab it, but he feels a boot on his hand, and he hears the crunch before he feels the shooting pain in his fingers, he swallows a groan.

With all the commotion at the other side of the room, he has failed to notice one of the guards get back on his feet. He moves quickly and slides his legs under the beefy guard, and he manages to make him lose his balance.

He glances back at Steve, _crunch_ , his fist lands on Dae Won's face, he still had the upper hand.

 _We might just be able to get out of this._

He kicks at the guards face, just for good measure, the guard yells as his nose is kicked into his skull. He then lunges again towards the gun, but he needs both hands as he is sure at least one of his fingers is broken. He looks up to see a boot and then darkness….

But the darkness subsides quickly and he still can hear the other scuffle happening across the room. His eyes begin to focus and he feels the gun which he is clutching onto still being ripped from his fingers. He can also taste the blood now streaming from his nose.

His eyes come to a teary focus. There it was, the barrel of the gun, inches from his face. A grim smile on the guard's face.

 _At least I did some damage, we are equal, for now._

The guard quickly grabs his hair and yanks him up, pressing the nozzle to his skull. He winces as he is slowly dragged up to his knees, and as much as the chains would allow him.

He struggles slightly, but the guard pushes the gun painfully into his skull. He stops moving, that was the only warning he was going to get.

He could see Steve at the back of the room, Dae Won's head in his arms: he has him in a headlock.

 _Steve is going to snap his neck._

The guard yells Steve's name.

Steve stops in his tracks and looks back at Danny. The red rage in his eyes still burning, as he takes in what he sees.

He knows Steve won't let him die, but he wants him to snap his neck anyway.

"Steve do it, don't let them…"

The guard yells interrupting him and grabs his neck threateningly.

He's finding it hard to breathe, his nose was surely broken with that kick, and the beefy arm around his neck isn't helping.

Steve still has Dae Won's head between his arms. Dae Won is silent, staring on, his eyes yelling bloody murder, his lips cracked and bleeding.

After everything, with his injuries and current state, Steve is reigning supreme. But he knows that it will not last for long, the adrenaline is wearing off, and it is either now or never.

Steve drops his deathly grasp on Dae Won and backs away, as the man attempts to catch his breath, gasping loudly.

"Let him go", Steve tells the guard. His voice is dangerous. But he is starting to look worn now, tired. He too is bleeding, his wounds still fresh from the beating earlier. Through his tattered shirt, the bruises darker and more prominent.

The guard lets go of him, and points his gun at Steve.

 _No Steve, you should have killed him, no…_

He looks at the other guard lying next to him, a pool of blood already forming under his head. That guard is not going to be walking out of here.

The guard quickly runs towards Steve pushing him towards the wall with the gun in his face. Steve raises his hands in defeat. The threat has been neutralised, for now.

Dae Won composes himself, straightens his jacket, and wipes the blood from his face.

 _You've gotten him good Steve._

He then picks up the gun he had lost amid the chaos, and slowly edges towards Steve, gun steady, aim between the eyes. Steve stares at him, unflinching, defying.

"I have to say, we were not expecting that little show you just put on there. But don't worry, it won't be long Steve, or that easy. There is still time left for you on this earth, and in that time you will wish you were dead."

He picks up his phone which somehow avoided being smashed from the floor, and he barks a few commands, his eyes not leaving Steve.

He moves away as more henchmen pile into the already crowded room. They cuff Steve's hands behind his back. Steve winces at the jolting rough movement to his ribs. Two other guards watch him smirking, and one kicks at his abdomen making him keel over, the other then pushes him towards the floor.

A stained empty tank is dragged into the room, along with a hose. Instantly the hose is turned on, and liquid coughs itself up into the tank, filling it slowly.

He knows what is to follow, he is sick to his stomach.

 _No not now, not in his state._

Steve is a trained navy seal, and Steve as hell knows how to hold his breath long under water, but he isn't sure what other tricks they have under their sleeves.

Silence ensues, save for the trickle of water coming from the hose. He glances towards Steve, his face pressed to the floor, every inch of his body covered in tinges of blood and bruises. He can't see his eyes, can't tell him to hold on, just hold on.

The tank is now filled. Steve is pulled up by the two guards, and guided to the tank.

"He's had enough! I can handle water as well as the next per..."

He feels the sting of a punch to the side of his face, and he takes the full brunt of a fist and he topples sideways. He recovers quickly to a shower of spit from the guard barking at him to keep quiet.

Steve looks towards him, his face pale, his eyes pleading for him to stay quiet. He knows Steve would do anything for him, and him getting hurt was not helping. But that was mutual, and he was dying inside watching Steve receive the brunt of Dae Won's wrath, while he stands there watching them rip his partner, best friend, brother, apart.

Steve looks terrible, his wounds are even more visible now as he is dragged under the flickering bulb. One of his eyes seems to have sustained a new hit, and is swelling up. Through his now ripped shirt he could see the bandage covering the wound to his side, it is soaked in blood. It seems to have reopened.

He also notices Steve's breathing, coming in shallow rasps. How is Steve supposed to withstand being deprived of oxygen with him barely being able to take in a deep breath. He is sure Steve's ribs are cracked, and maybe broken, evident from the dark bruise on his side, barely hidden by the shirt.

But he also observes Steve's focus. Steve is attempting to pace himself, he is remembering his training, he's been through this before, he's been trained for this, but has he been trained to withstand this with such extensive injuries?

Steve is now standing in front of the tank, the water murky and threatening. Dae Won, now losing his composure, yells the final command, and both guards push him under water with some resistance. Steve is submerged.

He can't take this again, just watching from the sidelines, but a gun is forced towards his head, it seems the guards know what he is thinking, and they beat him to it.

They are still holding Steve's head under water, still he isn't struggling.

He sees a few bubbles. Steve isn't going to be beaten yet… not yet.

The water now crimson with Steve's blood, is spilling over, splashing on the floor.

It's taking longer than usual, and Danny is shifting, they need to get Steve out of there. He sees more bubbles and Steve starts to shift uneasily. They hold Steve now as he is starting to struggle. Then he sees it, a punch to Steve's midsection. A brutal single punch to Steve's midsection, and a stream of bubbles as he is robbed of what little breath he has left. They then push Steve in deeper. But Steve maintains himself and struggles slightly, not panicking… he has been trained well after all…

Dae Won gestures for them to let him out, and his head is pulled out of the water.

Steve gasps loudly, his eyes trying to focus. He gulps the air in steadily and greedily, his lungs welcoming the oxygen, but his ribs protest and he winces, with the new pain from the brutal punch he just received.

Dae Won smiles cruelly and gestures for them to push Steve underwater again. The same pattern ensues. Every time they submerge Steve, they seem to keep him in longer. And every time they take him out he looks more ragged, his persistence tested, his resolve wavering.

 _Don't give up Steve_

He feels his blood boiling, he can't just watch his friend being tortured, being deprived of air. Every time Steve is pushed underwater he feels the air leave his lungs as well.

They pull Steve out of the water again, but this time he looks like he is at the end of his rope. Dae Won can see that, and his eyes are filled with glee. He makes a different gesture now, and the guards exchange smiles as one brutally punches Steve, who is still gasping for precious air, in the ribs, making Steve exhale with a painful grunt. He has lost what little oxygen he had left. Instantly he is shoved underwater. They have robbed him of the precious seconds of air that have sustained him this long.

"No!"

He doesn't care about the gun to his head anymore..

"Make them stop, they are going to kill him, it's too much!"

He is ignored. He is fighting against his restraints again, he has forgotten that he had a weapon pointed at him, he has forgotten everything.

Steve begins to struggle, then another punch, this time to his injured side.

He can hear and feel Steve's pain, escaping as a muffled drowning yell into the water, into the hell they have created for him. The last bubbles leave his mouth as he begins to drown.

He is struggling now, thrashing in the water, but they won't let him out. Steve doesn't want to die, not like this, not at the hands of his mother's killer.

He was not going to watch them kill his friend.

"Stop you're killing him STOP!"

He needs to do something. In a failed attempt he tries to grab the gun pointed at him, the guard is distracted and laughing at the scene of his friend struggling.

But the guard is quicker and moves away, hitting him instead in the back of the head.

He sees stars for a second as he falls forward. But he doesn't stop.

"Let him out, he will die"

All the guards are amused now, sniggering away, and Dae Won looks triumphant.

Steve is struggling more violently now, and water is splashing everywhere. But suddenly, he stops. The guards fail to see that and are still enjoying their captives' struggles.

He is going to lose it, and he yells at the top of his lungs...

"Take him out, He's not breathing, let him out!"

They realise that Steve isn't moving, but look at Dae Won, awaiting their orders. Dae Won, now satisfied, nods, and the guards pull a now limp Steve out of the water.

Steve's eyes are closed, his lips slightly blue, but his face deathly white. His chest is not moving.

 _Steve is not breathing_

The guards roughly shove him to the floor. Steve lies on his stomach, his head facing him.

"NOOO Steve! Help him, he's not breathing, help him! Let me go, let me help him!"

Dae Won is staring at Steve, a smile now on his face, but he doesn't want Steve to die, no, not yet, he is not done with him. He mumbles something to the guards and they move towards Danny and as they unlock his shackles they mockingly bark at him,

"So he's your friend, try to save him then."

As soon as he's unshackled, he runs towards Steve. He's not been upright for many hours now and his feet feel like jelly but he doesn't care. There is no time for that. He is by Steve's side instantly. He flips him over carefully and puts his head towards Steve's chest.

As he feared, Steve isn't breathing.

He quickly attempts to resuscitate him, pressing down on his chest, counting. He is aware CPR might shift his ribs even more, but it is more important to get Steve breathing. There is still no response. Steve is still not breathing. Danny starts to press down more violently.

"C'mon Steve, not like this buddy, C'mon"

There are tears streaming down his face now, he can't help it.

 _Not like this Steve please._

"You're supposed to be a seal, you belong in the water Steve, C'MON"

Suddenly Steve splutters back to life, he breathes out water and chokes.

He turns Steve on his side, he can't believe it, Steve is going to make it. Steve starts to heave weakly to let out the water in his lungs.

"It's ok, let it out, slowly, there you go. You're going to be alright."

Steve is gasping, he is starved for oxygen, but he is still here. The colour is returning to his face, his bruised and swollen face.

Danny is rubbing his back and patting him, helping him get his breathing under control again. Steve, now fully aware, looks at him. Trying to speak in between gasps, he mouths a thank you.

"Just breathe Steven, just keep on breathing, that's all you have to do for now." He forces a smile. Steve was still here, there is still hope.

He seems to have forgotten where they are, and that they are surrounded by enemies, which now are content with Steve being still alive.

He feels hands on him pulling him back. He doesn't resist, he feels weak, all the energy he had has left him. He nearly lost Steve, but he brought him back, and the shock is still taking hold. The guards are now the only thing preventing him from hitting the floor.

He glances at Steve, he is laying there on his side. Steve looks much weaker now, his energy drained to nothing. Steve is breathing but barely. He seems to be avoiding any sudden movement as his ribs are now shifted. The lines on his face and the constant squeezing of the eyes told him that he was in excruciating pain. But Steve says nothing, he is taking it all in quietly.

 _Don't break Steve, not now_

Steve closes his eyes for a second, he is shaking.

 _The man has been through too much today._

The guards don't care. After commands from their leader they pick Steve off the floor, his hands still tied behind his back. He slumps forward, he can barely keep his eyes open, let alone resist. The guard then lifts Steve's head by grabbing his hair.

Dae Won moves closer, his face inches from that of Steve's.

"It's close to the end now Steve, but not yet. It's time to see the last of your family die. Their end won't be swift, and you should know that it's your fault."

This seems to get the Steve's attention, and Steve looks back at him, but there is worry in his eyes.

The guards start to drag him outside the room.

 _I'm sorry Steve..._

Steve is fully awake now, but he is too weak to struggle, his voice is raspy and hoarse,

"Danny! No, take me, you want me, don't touch him, don't you dare!"

"I'll be fine Steve, don't worry, I'll be fine."

He forces a fake smile, but he knows what's coming.

The door hinges squeal again, and he watches it close. This time he's on the other side, being dragged away. His injured, barely alive friend is on the opposite end, staring back at him in horror.


End file.
